The impetus to save energy during washing and cleaning processes, e.g. during machine washing of textiles and dishwashing, demands an ever greater reduction in water consumption. Laundry detergents and cleaners based on water-insoluble builder systems, such as zeolite, or partially soluble systems, such as crystalline sheetlike sodium disilicate, thus noticeably reach the limit of their performance. A negative consequence of reducing the water consumption is observed, for example, when washing textiles, in particular dark colored textiles, in the form of white residues on the fabrics, which originate from undissolved or poorly dispersed builder.
EP 0 650 926 describes the granulation of crystalline sheetlike sodium disilicate by roll compaction with the addition of hardening agents such as water, silica sol, silica gel, surfactants, water glass, maleic acid-acrylic acid polymers and other copolymers. The aim is the preparation of granules resistant to mechanical abrasion.
EP 0 849 355 describes a pulverulent laundry detergent and cleaner component which comprises a reaction product of an alkaline silicate and an acidic polycarboxylate. The specification describes a preparation process which comprises applying an acidic polycarboxylate solution to an alkaline silicate, the processing preferably being carried out using a solids mixer and a spraying device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,855 describes a particulate composition consisting of crystalline phyllosilicate and a solid water-ionizable material chosen from the group of organic acids, where the mixing ratio of silicate to acid is approximately 3.5:1 and the content of nonbonded moisture is less then 5% by weight.
It was an object of the present invention to provide a builder composition which has improved dissolution residue behavior.